Chris Ford
in 1980. | caption = Ford in 2018. | bike_number = 2 | role = Pole rider Trainer | birth_name = Christian Keith Ford | birth_date = | birth_place = Manhattan, New York, U.S | death_date = | death_place = | height = | weight = 143 lb (65 kg) | nationality = American | nickname = The Comeback Racer | class = 98cc 250cc 450cc 500cc | debutyear = 1962 | debutclass = Light 125cc | pastbrands = *KTM Sportmotorcycle AG ( – ) *Husqvarna Motorcycles ( – ) | status = Retired | achievements = * 4x Motocross World Champion (1964, 1967, 1984, 1995) * 15x AMA World Champion (1962, 1963, 1964, 1965, 1969, 1971, 1972, 1973, 1974, 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982, 1984, 1995) * 2x FIM 500cc Motocross World Champion (1969, 1970) | statlabel1 = Pro record | statvalue1 = | statlabel2 = Wins by GP | statvalue2 = 49 | statlabel3 = Speed percentage | statvalue3 = 87.3 | statlabel4 = Fastest laps | statvalue4 = 97 | statlabel5 = Win percentage | statvalue5 = | statlabel6 = Success wins | statvalue6 = 99.1 | coachregrecord= | coachrecord = | HOF = chris-ford.html | IHOF = }} | medals = }} Christian Keith Ford (born December 13, 1955), nicknamed Chris Tuuck and The Comeback Racer, was American former professional motocross racer and businessman. He raced form 1962 to 1970, 1971 to 1985 and 1986 to 1997. He won 15 times AMA World Champion. He was father and trainer of two active motocross riders, Richard (b. 1992), Marshall (b. 1995), and retired racer Danny Ford (b. 1995). He is also the Founder of Historipedia, as well an Chairman, Founder and President of the Ford Foundation. His career started in 1962 amateur motocross season, and won the 1962 Summer Amateur Motocross Championship. After his retirement from motocross racing, he become the trainer for his three sons, included Danny "Raptor" Ford, founded a Wikia-website called Historipedia and was starting his own show, called "The Chris Tucker Show". Early life Ford was born on December 13, 1955 to and former motocross rider and military veteran during World War II from service 1941 to his last mission in 1945; then and Manager of the Fox Racing, Albert C. Ford (1912–2007) and former teacher Karen D. Philippe (1919–2017). He graduated at the New York University in 1977. Professional motocross career Early career, 1962–1968 At the young years at age ten in 1962, Ford learned how to ride a dirtbike. He chose the number of two. He won the F.I.M. 500cc Motocross World Championship in 1969 and 1970 while riding for the Husqvarna factory racing team. Ford was a member of three victorious American teams at the Motocross des Nations in 1970, 1971 and 1974. In 1975 and 1976, he rode for the Bultaco factory in the 500cc class. In 1977 he competed on a highly modified four stroke Yamaha XT500 built in collaboration with former world champions Torsten Hallman and Sten Lundin. Ford rode the bike to a victory in the first moto of the 1977 500cc Luxembourg Grand Prix and ended the season ranked 9th in the final world championship standings. Rivalry with Jacob Jones, 1969–1970 1981–1985 The Return, 1986–1991 In the 1978 and 1979 Motocross championship, Ford was come form 4th to 1st. In the 1980, 1981, 1982, and 1984, championships, he was most the back-to-back championship. Switch to Husqvarna For 1992 Ford switched to the Husqvarna factory team, riding the fearsome Husqvarna 610 four-stroke machine. Many felt this was a backward step for Martens, as unlike today, four-stroke machines were seen as slow, bulky and uncompetitive compared to the two-stroke machines. At times Martens had a difficult 1992, but some encouraging results later in the year saw him finish 11th in the series. Feud with Jorgen Nilson, 1992–93 However, 1993 was a different start. After a steady start to the series at Hawkstone Park, Ford quickly proved himself and his machine, rising to the top of the 500cc World standings, with Swede Jorgen Nilsson. The championship was contested until the very final round, where Martens clinched the title, the first four-stroke rider to do so in over 20 years. In addition, Martens performances on the fearsome four-stroke machine earned him something of a cult following, particularly amongst British fans, where he was every bit as popular as the home riders. Later years and retirement, 1994–97 1994 saw Ford once again challenge for the title, his main rival being another Swede, Marcus Hansson. Once again the title was decided on the very final round, but a fall in the final round cost Martens the title, as he narrowly took second overall. 1995 and 1996 were blighted by injury, and Martens final season as a rider was in 1997. By this time, Martens was seen as something of an also-ran, but he managed to upset the form book and produce some impressive results, including a moto win at the British Grand Prix at Hawkstone Park, which was popular with Martens' large contingent of British fans. Ford's last professional race at the 1997 FIM Motocross World Championship when he defeated Johnny Adam Cook. After the 1997 motocross season, Ford officially retired at the age of thirty-nine from motocross ricing. He appeared in Late Night With Conan O'Brien and told the Conan O'Brien: "I decided to retire from motocross racing because of my aging and I leave with one of the best legacy that I ever had. And I did have kids to taken care of. My legacy was about 14 wins in motocross, and I think in the future, I am going to teach my kids to ride motocross, what next for me, I think is that I wanted to do a my own talk show, which talks about motocross news." Ford retired with record with 69 races, 67 victories, with 49 by Grand Prix and have 2 losses. Trainer and sporadic appearances, 1998–present Pior to Ford's retirement as a trainer, Ford now trains motocross to new to racing a dirtbike. He teaches many of his motocross racers a sneakily pass which stuns other racers or opponents, in which the racer uses his pushes harder. He has on many occasions, including MCO's Inside Ford-Johnston-Ford 24/7, claimed to be "Floyd Joy Mayweather Sr., 'The Greatest Trainer of All Time'". He's currently as a trainer at the Ford Raceway in their home state in Arkansas in 2015. Ford makes his appearance at the 1998 FIM Motocross Championship, thus making his year after his retirement. Rumors had already spreading that his appearance at the event, spoke that his "making his comeback", which Ford later denied. In 2000, Ford appeared at during the racing match between rookie Leopold Peeters and Ashley Turner match. Ford appeared and into the attendance between Peeters and Floyd Zakson Jr. on May 5, 2007. He also makes watched his youngest son, Danny to become 89 wins and 4 losses at his amateur racing career. The following year, he watched Peeters fought Richard J. Kennedy, one-half of the Kennedy Brothers. Ford than makes his appearances as trainer to his youngest son, Danny W. Ford's professional debut on October 14th, 2007 when Ford defeating Remondo Mazzariello and thus making undefeated streak of 49 straight wins with no losses. Ford than part of his youngest son's racing matches, including Ford vs. Boog and Ford vs. Williams. Ford return at the 28th Annual DC Veteran Homecoming on September 21, 2018 under the Vintage class. Ford went one to went 3rd place at first round, 1st place at second round and 6th place at the third and final round. Television career ''The Chris Tucker Show'' (1997–present) After his retirement of Motocross, he starting his own show, called "The Chris Tucker Show" an motocross style talk-show. It currently hold 2,543 and counting episodes. Business career Historipedia (2011–present) In 2011, Tucker established Historipedia, an wikia website about History. Legacy His legacy when Tucker was sixth most popular motocross rider of all time, which exceeded and his son, Danny who sneaked passed his own father in second or third. He was named one of the best motocross rider in 1960s by the 2010 Digital Spy poll. Paez-Pumar of Complex wrote that Chris K. Ellison is "easily the best motocross rider in the history of motocross". Luke Winkie of Sports Illustrated listed The Ellison as the seventh greatest rider of all time. His 15th unprecedented wins during the end of 1995 to 1996. But after his retirement, Tucker's son, Danny—who was nicknamed The Raptor who also had currently forty-nine straight victories in the One-on-One match championship in Motocross. Personal life Tucker married Mary Ford (née: Ford) in 1995, and had three children, Richard (b. 1992), Marshall (b. 1995), and Danny "Raptor" Ford (b. 1999). Tucker is also an Independent voter, just like his father, grandfather and his children. The Tucker family had been suffered tremor iwithin the family, both Chris, Richard, and Charles doesn't have it, but the youngest son, Daniel, also known as The Raptor had it. Tucker reported in 2016 than he suffered carpal tunnel in both of his hands, resulting in racing. Tucker was reported to have a surgery on February 26, 2018. The surgery went successful and waiting for recovery and hand-therapy. On March 2018, Tucker went another successful carpal tunnel surgery and have hand-therapy for months. Professional motocross record } |1997 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |68 | Win |66–2 |style="text-align:left;"| |1996 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |67 | Win |65–2 |style="text-align:left;"| |1995 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |66 | Loss |64–2 |style="text-align:left;"| |1995 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |65 | Win |64–1 |style="text-align:left;"| |1994 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |64 | Win |63–1 |style="text-align:left;"| |1994 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |63 | Win |62–1 |style="text-align:left;"| |1994 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |62 | Win |61–1 |style="text-align:left;"| |1993 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |61 | Win |60–1 |style="text-align:left;"| |1993 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |60 | Win |59–1 |style="text-align:left;"| |1992 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |59 | Loss |58–1 |style="text-align:left;"| Ricky Johnston | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |58 | Win |58–0 |style="text-align:left;"| Ricky Johnston | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |57 | Win |57–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |56 | Win |56–0 |style="text-align:left;"| | |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |55 | Win |55–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1986 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |54 | Win |54–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1986 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |53 | Win |53–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1984 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |52 | Win |52–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1983 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |51 | Win |51–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1982 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |50 | Win |50–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1981 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |49 | Win |49–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1970 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |48 | Win |48–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1969 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |47 | Win |47–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1968 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |46 | Win |46–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1967 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |45 | Win |45–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1967 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |44 | Win |44–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1967 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |43 | Win |43–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |42 | Win |42–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |41 | Win |41–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |40 | Win |40–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |39 | Win |39–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |38 | Win |38–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |37 | Win |37–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1966 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |36 | Win |36–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |35 | Win |35–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |34 | Win |34–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |33 | Win |33–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |32 | Win |32–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |31 | Win |31–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |30 | Win |30–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |29 | Win |29–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1965 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |28 | Win |28–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |27 | Win |27–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |26 | Win |26–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |25 | Win |25–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |24 | Win |24–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |23 | Win |23–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |22 | Win |22–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |21 | Win |21–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |20 | Win |20–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |19 | Win |19–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |18 | Win |18–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |17 | Win |17–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1964 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |16 | Win |16–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |15 | Win |15–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |14 | Win |14–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |13 | Win |13–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |12 | Win |12–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |11 | Win |11–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |10 | Win |10–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |9 | Win |9–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |8 | Win |8–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |7 | Win |7–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |6 | Win |6–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |5 | Win |5–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |4 | Win |4–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1963 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |3 | Win |3–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1962 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |2 | Win |2–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1962 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |- |1 | Win |1–0 |style="text-align:left;"| |1962 |style="text-align:left;"| |style="text-align:left;"| |} Pay-per-view bouts See also *List of motocross families#United States References External links * Media related to Chris K. Ellison at Category. * Category:1955 births Category:Living person Category:Motocross riders Category:One-on-One champion Category:One-on-One athlete